


Dzień siódmy - cosplaying

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Molly się cieszy, Sherlock nie za bardzo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: "Po długich perswazjach z jej strony, Sherlock dał się namówić na wyjście wieczorem w ostatni dzień października. Co prawda napomknęła mu, że to wyjście będzie oznaczało przebranie się - stąd też opór Sherlocka, zaskakujące jest, jak mocno można być przywiązanym do płaszcza i szalika - ale słowem nie wspomniała, że chodzi o Halloween."





	

Molly z całej siły starała się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Po długich perswazjach z jej strony, Sherlock dał się namówić na wyjście wieczorem w ostatni dzień października. Co prawda napomknęła mu, że to wyjście będzie oznaczało przebranie się - stąd też opór Sherlocka, zaskakujące jest, jak mocno można być przywiązanym do płaszcza i szalika - ale słowem nie wspomniała, że chodzi o Halloween.

\- Co to u licha jest? - spytał, szarpiąc się z peleryną. Wyglądało to komicznie, jak detektyw-konsultant próbował się zorientować się, co do funkcji odzieży - Powiedz mi, dlaczego mam to założyć?

\- Strój czarodzieja - uśmiechnęła się - Dobrze wiesz, że John cię zapraszał.

Watsonowie wyprawiali przyjęcie, w teorii dla Williama, półrocznego synka, ale w praktyce znajomi Johna i Mary - głównie Johna, bo Mary za wiele ich nie miała, co zawsze Molly dziwiło - mieli się po prostu razem spotkać i pogadać. No i doktor, chcąc pośmiać się z przyjaciela, stworzył wymóg specjalnie dla niego - trzeba było przyjść w przebraniu.

\- Wykasowałem tą informację - widząc jej uniesione brwi i gotowość do wygłoszenia "ale", dodał - Zaczął coś mówić o przyjęciu, prawda? I jakimś barbarzyńskim święcie.

No tak.. Przypomniała sobie jak nie pojawił się na urodzinach Johna, według Lestrade'a z powodu ludzi.

\- Halloween.

\- No właśnie.

\- Ty chyba wiesz, czym jest Halloween, prawda? - spytała nagle zaniepokojona.

\- Na co mi ta wiedza? Z tego co zauważyłem, trzeba zakładać idiotyczne ubrania - wskazał na swój strój czarodzieja.

\- Są jeszcze cukierki - klasnęła w ręce. - Bierze się koszyk, puka od domu do domu i zbiera się słodycze - widząc powątpiewającą minę, zapewniła - No chodź, będzie fajnie.

Następnego dnia, wśród mieszkańców Londynu krążyła wieść o dziwnej parze - czarodzieju i duszku - która chodząc od drzwi do drzwi za słodycze, odwdzięczała się zdradzaniem niezbyt miłej prawdy dla domowników.


End file.
